


О пользе лжи

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: Иногда то, что тебе не нравится, оказывается гораздо ближе того, что ты любишь.





	

Написано на слэш-фест на diary.ru  
_Lie to Me. Лайтман, Локер. "И если ты всё делаешь правильно, то это больно". NH!_

— И если ты всё делаешь правильно, то это больно, — говорит Лайтман, сидя спиной ко мне. 

— Кому больно? — спрашиваю я, продолжая потихоньку обрывать лепестки какого-то растения, которое Фостер подарила Лайтману на прошлое Рождество. Некоторые предметы сразу вызывают у вас раздражение, как этот чёртов цветок, распустившийся в середине декабря, аккурат перед праздниками. Своё мнение о том, что растение мне пришлось не по душе, я немедленно высказал Фостер, а она в ответ лишь фыркнула и кинула на меня взгляд, который ничего хорошего не обещал. И в преддверии наступающего уже на пятки Рождества я жду от неё подобного подарка, который займёт лишнее место в моей квартире и в моей жизни. Подарок будет зелёным и растущим буквально по минутам. Фостер знает, что больше всего я не люблю именно этот цвет и домашнюю флору в глиняных симпатичных горшочках. Зелёный цвет — цвет надежды? — Вот уж точно нет. И наличие у меня в гардеробе свитера в тон яблокам сорта Грэнни Симт ничего не доказывает. Иногда то, что тебе не нравится, оказывается гораздо ближе того, что ты любишь. Где-то на второй полке шкафа, рядом со стопкой выглаженных рубашек и джемпера в тон помады Торрес. 

— Всем больно, в том числе и тебе. _Особенно_ тебе, — Лайтман пьёт дорогущий бренди и не читает в кои-то веки по моему лицу. К сожалению, это не мешает ему учить меня жизни, глядя на беззвёздное небо за окном, где подмигивают городу красными огоньками самолёты и птицы торопливо летят навстречу ночи.

— Да что я такого сделал? — лепестки падают мне под ноги, и я задвигаю их носком ботинка под книжную полку. И что именно я сделал, я прекрасно знаю. И помню — тоже.

— Ты солгал мне.

— И вы сделали меня стажёром без оплаты. Довольно радикально, не находите? Налоговый инспектор прекрасный человек, но видеться с ним каждый вторник и каждый четверг я нахожу несколько утомительным.

Кресло разворачивается в мою сторону. 

— Твоё враньё — это неправильно. То, что ты признался в обмане — правильно. А моё решение было бы правильным в любом случае. Хочешь изменить этот порядок и поступить как-то иначе — валяй.

У Лайтмана хитрые глаза и привычка склонять голову набок. Привычка совсем птичья, привычка воробьиная. И в данный момент, когда меня выставляют щенком, напрудившим лужицу в прихожей, эта привычка выводит из себя похлеще всех тех резкостей, которые Лайтман мог бы мне наговорить. 

Лайтман замирает и ждёт. Если он ждёт моего ухода, то он ошибается. А он ведь не ошибается, да? _(нет. нет. нет.)_ Если он ждёт, что я подойду, он будет прав, и это до зубовного скрежета логично. 

И поцеловать его оказывается проще простого. И выглядит это также весьма _логично_. Это как вместо ответа на вопрос о том, который сейчас час, достать Ремингтон и расстрелять половину посетителей супермаркета Волмарт. 

Обхватить подлокотники кресла и наклониться так низко, передразнивая начальника, страдающего близорукостью, что незнакомый _(чей? чей? чей?)_ парфюм, запахом которого буквально пропитан пиджак Лайтмана, раздражающе бьёт по моему удивительно тонкому обонянию. Дело техники — губы у Лайтмана тёплые и обветренные, искусанные. Измученные. _(да. да. да.)_ И не ответить на мой вызывающе-дерзкий поцелуй совсем даже в стиле Лайтмана. Я сказал «вызывающе-дерзкий»? Да ладно вам, это не мыльная опера. Робкий и стеснительный поцелуй. Задротский поцелуй неоплачиваемого стажёра. 

Я отшатываюсь и вытираю губы рукавом рубашки. Наскоро, наспех, чтобы не снился и не мерещился этот момент потом, когда луна будет светить мне в лицо, а пьяные проститутки-трансвеститы улюлюканьем провожать машины, показывая средний палец небритому водителю, отмотавшему срок за скупку краденого, и девице, которая и сама подрабатывает тем же, чем и они. Только у девицы есть папа и мама, которые подарили ей подержанный Форд Сиерра на восемнадцатилетние, а у трансвеститов (Бекка, Джорджи и Кэрол) есть только высокие каблуки, мятный освежитель для рта, дура-луна и я, который никак не может заснуть. 

— Слишком предсказуемо, Локер, — фу-ты-ну-ты, кто заговорил! Великий знаток человеческих душ и лиц, но лица сейчас отступают на задний план и мерзко скалятся издалека, галдя и раздувая ноздри. 

— Серьёзно? — деланно удивляюсь я, возвращаясь к полуобщипанному жёлтенькому цветочку. — А я-то так долго размышлял, чем бы мне вас удивить. Поцелуй не прокатил, да? — Лайтман молчит и вертит пустой стакан в руках. 

— Предсказуемость — не самая плохая вещь на свете, если за время работы со мной ты ещё этого не понял. Все они, все эти лжецы, прохвосты и лицемеры изгибают брови, морщат носы, говорят с придыханием и полушёпотом, теребят волосы и не смотрят тебе в глаза. Боже! Да всё это уже было! Ничего не надо придумывать, они все – открытая книга, да к тому же ещё и откровенный плагиат!

Лайтман кидает стакан в стену и тот разбивается на разнокалиберные осколки, каждый из которых неуверенно и нервно поблескивает в флуоресцентном свете прямоугольных потолочных ламп. 

— Предсказуемо? — Лайтман подскакивает ко мне и крепко хватает правой рукой моё запястье. 

Я смотрю на него сверху вниз и кривлю губы в едва намечающейся ухмылке.

— Да, — односложные ответы бесят Лайтмана. Он это знает, я это знаю. 

— А что, по твоему жалкому, не стоящего внимания мнению будет сейчас самым непредсказуемым? 

— Если вы перережете мне вены одним из этих осколков, — ухмылка, расползшаяся по моему лицу, почти такая же, как у героя Джека Николсона в фильме Сияние. Только моя история как-то пострашнее, хоть и нет в ней оживших снежных фигур, мрачной пустоты отеля, затерянного где-то в горах, и парового котла, о котором я мог бы напрочь забыть. И уже потом взлететь на воздух, испуганно вскрикнув напоследок. _(сейчас. сейчас. сейчас.)_

— Я так не думаю, — Лайтман заглядывает мне в лицо. Моя ухмылка такая же, как у Джека Николсона в кинговском ужастике? Тогда у Лайтмана его, николсоновский, топор и его же безумие. _(ох, венди. ох, венди)_ Потому что иначе объяснить голодный настойчивый поцелуй я не могу. И многие ли мужчины начинают расстёгивать пуговицы с обшлагов рубашки, торопясь увлечь тебя за собой в библейские Содом и Гоморру? Наверняка лишь полные психи вроде Лайтмана. Низкорослые психи, умудряющиеся прикусить кожу на шее едва ли не до крови и дёрнуть молнию чужих джинсов одновременно. Позади нас ( _нас. нас. нас_ ) падает подарок Фостер, а Кэл ( _о боже мой. о боже мой_ ) повторяет на выдохе моё имя, уверенно вцепившись всеми пальцами в мои волосы, и вновь целует так, словно отчитывает за проступок. 

Привет, Бекка. Привет, Джорджи. Привет, Кэрол. Сегодня луна скрылась за мрачными тучами раньше, чем мы успели о ней подумать. Хреново, а?


End file.
